User blog:Extrade/JD2018 Predictions
Hey what's up guys it's Extrade here Anyways, in my first blog post since 2016, I decided I would like to give my predictions for E3/Gamescon reveals and just the game in general for Just Dance 2018, which I'm sure we're all excited for. 'SONGS (WITH REASONS) (WIP)' Very Likely "Shape of You" by Ed Sheeran - This song is perfect for a JD ''game. It's tropical pop/tropical house, which is one of the most popular music genres right now, and is definitely danceable. I feel like this song has a very good beat and can make way for a very interesting dance, plus it brings a new artist to the JD table. It has a '''9/10 '''chance of getting in the game. '"Perfect Illusion" by Lady Gaga''' - I am absolutely in love with Lady Gaga's new album, especially this track because it was an amazing collaboration between two of my favorite artists (Gaga who sang and Kevin Parker from Tame Impala who wrote and produced it). Gaga is a series regular so she'd have to have a song in-game. This song would be a very fun one to play in-game and I could possibly see an alternate (Extreme or Sweat) version because it's just one of those songs that makes you sweat after a long time dancing. I'd say it has an 8-8.5/10 of getting in. "Closer" by The Chainsmokers featuring Halsey '- I really love Halsey, but I feel like her songs aren't really going to make it in one of these games, so I decided to have one of my favorite artists be represented in a featured song. This song has an interesting structure going inbetween painfully slow and mid-tempo at times, which could make it an easy 5-star song, and it also has been the #1 song in the US and Canada for a really long time. It has a '''9/10 '''chance of being in ''JD2018. '"I Want to Break Free" by Queen '- Now onto an older song. Every single game in the series since JD2 ''has had an iconic '80s male hit: Take on Me, Careless Whisper and You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) to name a few - I think that this '80s new wave/rock hit by a returning artist would make a great dance routine in the game. It's the perfect high-energy '80s song and I think Mehdi would bring lots of his typical style and flavor to it. I think it has a '''8.5-9/10 '''chance of being in it. '"Can't Stop the Feeling" by Justin Timberlake - Well, everyone wanted it in JD2017 ''like literally right after it came out but now ''Trolls ''(the movie) happened, and that song was a big part on the soundtrack (I had to drive my younger cousins to go see it and although it's kind of a childish film I thought it was okay). This song would be an awesome one to dance to, especially if it's like the music video (which reminds me of Happy's routine in ''JD2015. This song would be loads of fun to play in-game. I think it has a 8/10 'chance of getting in. '"24K Magic" by Bruno Mars '- I wrote this too late. It's BASICALLY confirmed. It's got a '''10/10 '''chance thanks to Facebook. ('CORRECT) "Rockabye" by Clean Bandit ft. Sean Paul & Anne-Marie Likely "Side to Side" by Ariana Grande featuring Nicki Minaj - I love this song. It's the perfect blend of pop and hip-hop and although I don't like Nicki Minaj (throw all your shade at me I dare you) I love Ari and the song in general. This song would be another really good one for JD2018 because it is a collaboration by returning artists and is also very well-known. The one thing that would make me not put it on the list is the subject matter (not exactly for a kids' game) but hey, if Blurred Lines and DADDY have been in it then I guess this one can too. I think it has a 7-7.5/10 'chance of being in the game. '"Cool Kids" by Echosmith - 'Remember back when ''Just Dance ''games had cool indie music like Take Me Out, Nine In The Afternoon and Jerk it Out? Well, I want some indie stuff back in the game, and if not indie rock then some indie pop/dance like Cool Kids. This song would be really good for ''JD2018 because it would be a nice boy/girl dance routine that isn't romantic but energetic and fun instead. I think this song would have a solid '7/10 '''chance of being in ''JD2018. '"Lush Life" by Zara Larsson '- Although this song is kinda old now (I've been requesting it since JD2016), we got a Zara song on Unlimited ''so I would expect that another (more popular) song of hers would appear in the game. The dance would probably be similar to the one in the video and also posess all the cool angles and filters from the music video - which I think would make the game really cool (especially if it has the same dancer on multiple screens like You Spin Me). I think even though it's been around for some time, it still has a solid chance to be in the game. I give it a '''6.5-7/10 '''chance of being in it. Unlikely '"Ocean Man" by Ween '''- Oh, viral videos and memes. First we had The Fox, then Leekspin and then Numa Numa, each in consecutive games. I think that this song about drowning that became a meme thanks to its inclusion in the '''GOOD ''Spongebob Squarepants ''movie would be a good choice to continue the meme trend. It's fast-paced and clearly danceable, but I don't know if the song is really ''JD ''material, due to its use in many "offensive" memes about drowning and tsunamis - although Spongebob is still popular and a lot of kids know that song from the film. Although it makes me very sad to give it this low a chance, I'd give it a '''3-3.5/10 '''chance of being in the game (and it'll probably be covered because Dean Ween doesn't like having the brothers' original songs being spread around the Internet...) Category:Blog posts